Harry Potter and the snake within
by DrakeHouse
Summary: What if Dumbledore didn't give Harry all the answers that night? What if someone else told him the rest? How much would that effect the way Harry sees things?
1. Rain

The rain always seemed to fall lately. Endlessly in unforgiving down pours that seemed to rip the ground apart with each drop, the way his life seemed to be has of late. He looked at it now, the rain. A year ago he would have never cast a second glance at it. Why should he? It was nothing more then weather, it never held anything special to him. That was when he had Sirius. When he was beyond a doubt certain that he wasn't alone anymore, and he would have a place in the world. He didn't now, all he had was the rain. The rain that stood for every feeling he ever had. Held in the sky for awhile with a bright chance of staying there... but once he put his heart in the clouds with that feeling them came crashing down to the earth.

His emerald eyes rolled up at the heavens, watching has the tainted purple clouds breezed over him lightly. He knew he should have been back in the house an hour ago, but the hell did the Dursley's care about his feelings? To him he were nothing more then a constant bother. Thinking of that, he smirked some and it was eerie to him how fast it had come to him. The way his lips curled with a cruel intent, he shook his head and pushed his hair from his face. It was longer now, he hadn't bothered giving it a trim for weeks now. It fell loose around his shoulders still in unruly mess..but he liked it. It reminded him of Sirius now has well of his father, and thats all he had now. Memories..

He sighed standing now yawning some and reaching his arms up to get the cramped muscles out. His feet touched the ground softly, he had brought some new shoes a week ago. It was kind of a change for him.. going shopping in a muggle store. But he had found the money laying on the table, Dudley's he was sure. Not that, that mattered to him, it wasn't like he was going to miss it. He sighed pushing his hair from his glasses again, and began to start walking the familair path of his uncles home. He began to consider different ways of getting out of it when he felt something. It wasn't just a random flash of the cold winds, it was as if he knew something was going to happen. On instict he reached for his wand stopping dead in his tracks. Just like everything else around him. He shivered some has he threw glances all around him, everything seemed to be stopped in mid action. The rain had stopped falling, a nearby car was frozen in its tracks of running a light. Even a bird chirping to his right was stopped in mid song. He cursed under his breath shaking his head some and looking up at the sky. He rolled his eyes some hearing a loud crack behind him, he knew he should have turned around instead of leaving his back open. But what was the point?

"You can't just leave me alone can you" He asked still facing the heavens, not clear who he was addressing just yet. Like it really mattered. Death eater, Order of the Phoenix. Frankly both parties were starting to work his last nerve. He left out a huff, running his fingers through his hair, even now the sky seemed so beautiful so uncannily clear to him.

"Mister Potter. My master wishes to have a word with you." Harry laughed some, they never came in person. Always made him come to them. If they really wished a word that bad they would have come to see him. He only shrugged and didn't respond to the man. "Now mister potter." The death eater insisted raising his wand to the boy's back.

"Shut up." Harry spoke looking level now, it happened again. He felt the snake curling up inside him. He could feel it twisting it was around his body into his soul, but it didn't have the same sickening wrench like last time. This time he welcomed it. "Last year... I was told that in order to do an unforgivable curse, you had to enjoy pain." He spoke clearly turning around to face the man. A grin over his face has his emerald eyes locked on the death eater.

"Thats correct potter. You do." The man spat at him. "But my orders are to bring you in unharmed. So come." He spat again his wand pointed lazily at the boy has though he wasn't even going to put up a resistance. Or even if he did he wouldn't be much trouble.

"Just making sure." Harry said grimily remembering everything that had ever happened to him. Every single bad memory he had ever had, all of which caused by death eaters. He would enjoy it, the same way they enjoyed taking those he ever cared about away from him. "CRUICO" He screamed watching the spell catch the death eater off his guard. The man didn't fly back with brief seconds of pain had Bellatrix did last year, instead he fell to his needs screaming at the top of his lungs. And Harry only watched with a sick joy at the way his body spasmed and squirmed under his wand point. He smirked moving his wand tip from the man walking over to him kicking his wand from his hand. "I bet that hurt." He said leaning in front of the man pulling his mask off, the man was young. Probablly no older then twenty by his guess not it mattered. He tilted his head grinning, he wanted him to suffer the same has he had the past five years. 

"I'll meet with him, but I doubt you'll be around to see it." He said removing the portkey from his robes, a pure silver fork. He wasn't too worried knowing it would take a count to three to active the portkey. With one last look at the man he grinned slamming his right fist into the man's jaw watching him crumble and lay motionless. He stood now looking around watching the spell cancel itself out and everything continue on its motions. He turned his eyes on the still chirping bird and smiled easily to himself though he stopped again hearing loud cracks around him one after another. "One." He muttered under his breath quickly." Two." 

"Harry are you..." Remus spoke quickly his wand out and ready. His eyes flashed down to the knocked out death eater to Harry, a grimace on his face. "Harry... did he cast the torture spell on you?' He said with an acid tone nodding to Tonks who began casting spells on the man, checking him for another hidden wand. She nodded again to remus to signal he was cleared has she snapped his wand in two.

"No Remus. I cast it on him." He replied turning his eyes back on him watching the horrid expression on his face and laughing. "Three." He shouted feeling the familiar tug behind his navel has he was jerked into the unknown. With only the orders screams carring after him.


	2. Truth

**Chapter: 2 The truth comes to light**

He had been ready for the impact on the ground letting his feet fall to the ground keeping him steady. He looked around quickly expecting to be fully surrounded by hundreds of death eaters and Voldemort laughing at his stupidity. But none of that occurred, instead he was in a dark hallway that seemed about the length of one hundred feet or so. He let out a small huff of breath and stood completely straight to brush off his robes. His wand was held tightly in his hands has he began to walk down the corridor. His mind was racing about how he was summoned and no one around. He shook the thought and kept his pace going down the corridor.

The silence seemed to roar with only his breath and his shoots echoing around him. He was about to call out when a bright spotlight snapped on to his right revealing a glass coffin. He had jumped back with his wand stretched out in front of him ready to hex what ever had come at him, but his eyes spread up in surprise has he looked at the body. He shook his head in horror at Percy's body concealed within the coffin, his eyes closed peaceful though his mouth screamed disturbed has if he had died screaming. "This isn't real. Keep going Harry." He muttered to himself has he stared at the body.

"I assure you Harry. That is indeed real." The low hiss corrected echoing through the narrow hall way. Harry snapped back to his senses spinning around in search of the voice. "But yes Harry, do keep going. There are still things yet to see in this little gallery of mine." Voldemort's voice spread out again, making Harry bare his teeth and continue on. He hated following his orders, but was quite sure that not only Voldemort waited for him in the shadows. Harry continued up the narrow path another twenty five feet up and another light flickered on. This time revealing a trophy case, the silver lining shimmering in the white spot light. Though the trophies made Harry drop to his knees. Inside was Mr. and Mrs Weasley both blind folded and gagged, a look on their faces.

"Mrs. Weasley can you hear me" Harry called out trying to touch the glass, though within five feet a green bolt of lightening snapped out at his hands. With equal reaction time Harry yanked back his hand glaring at the glass.

"Now now, Harry. There is still one more thing you must see. I dear say you'll go mad over it." Voldemort called out again though this time followed by a cruel laugh. Harry's eyes snapped open and he started racing towards the end of the corridor, he would come back for Ron's parents has soon has he figured out just who else had become victim of Voldemort. And again Harry stopped in horror has the light snapped on revealing the Longbottoms wandering around in another human sized trophy case. He watched sadly has one of his friends mom's wandered around and his father threw himself into the hard marble walls screaming loudly though Harry could hear nothing.

"Voldemort! Where are you" He screamed loudly feeling that same snake swirling within himself. His eyes burned a deep crimson out of his pure hatred and rage at all that happened. He could feel his hair standing up on end has he looked around the room for any signs of Voldemort. "Come on show yourself." He raged facing forward again. But he was caught off his guard has he heard the light snap on behind him, having Harry whirl around only to see himself being disarmed.

"Here I am Harry." Voldemort said smirking has the boy's wand flew to his hand. His pale white face continued to smirk has he looked into Harry's eyes watching the emerald being consumed by the blood red. "I hope you enjoy that little gallery of ours. But enough of the games there is only one reason why I brought you here. Do you know what that is"

Harry glared at the man in defiance feeling his stomach turn from both the fear of not having a wand and the fact that he could no longer move it seemed. "To find out what the prophecy said..." He spat in disgust glaring at the man that had caused him so many problems.

"Wrong again Harry." Voldemort said laughing harshly though he stopped just has quick has he started. "My reason's for bringing you here are simple. I will give you this one last chance to join me. Stand by my side has second in command, it is foolish enough having both of us wasting our energies in destroying each other. And in the end the result would be your demise, has well has everyone you have cared about." He said calmly has though he were dumbledore addressing Harry.

"How do you expect me to join you" Harry said bewildered at him. He eyes now a cross between crimson and emerald. "You murdered my parents in cold blood. And your followers took the only person I ever knew has a true father." Harry said screaming the last part at him, feeling the guilt of Sirius's death burning inside him again.

"Because dear Harry, I will tell you the things Albus would never dream of." He said stressing the point. "Including why your parents really died and why Black was sent to azkaban." He said smirking some has Harry's face paled looking at him.

Harry only stammer for a minute before he looked at Voldemort again. "You're... you're lying! Dumbledore would..." But Harry was cut off in mid sentence has Voldemort's icy tone cut deep into him.

"Its true Harry. He knew sirius would try to do something heroic to save your parents. He knew Sirius would tell peter to try to distract me. He knew peter worked for me. He knew I would come for you because after all it was him who told peter to meet him in the pub that night. And above all Harry, he knew your parents would die, but he didn't care about anything more then that silly prophecy." Voldemort whispered to Harry smirking at has he reaction changed from blind pride to confusion. It was only the matter of his next words. "All because he thought it was best."

And with that Harry's entire world shattered, deep down in his stomach he knew that what Voldemort was telling him was true. And that for the past five years he was following the wrong man, and angry at the wrong man. And Voldemort only smiled evilly has he watched the once proud Gryffindor cast aside his faith in his headmaster. "I'll ask you again Harry. Join me."

Harry gave no reply though he stood now and pulled back the arm of his left sleeve, looking into Voldemort's eyes. Though Voldemort didn't raise his wand to bestow the dark mark onto Harry, but simply smiled. Though this time there was no evil intent behind it, it seemed for once it was a true smile. "This is no need Harry. For you and I share a deeper bond then that, and I shall show you that later. But for now IT SEEMS THAT MISTER POTTER HAS FINALLY COME TO THE LIGHT." He called in a loud voice suddenly the entire hall was bright with light revealing not hundreds like Harry had once thought. But thousands of Death eaters. Both wizard and magical creature alike, all staring at him. Three of which stepped forward though they weren't like the rest. They were smaller kids no more then his age he figured or less. "Don't just stand there, bow before my new apprentice. For it will be him you serve, hopefully you will be of greater use to him." Voldemort spat looking at the three death eaters, and at once the three kneeled down in front of him.

"Remove your mask."

Cliff hangers! yay:ducks flying food and random killing curses:

Thanks to my two reviewers so far...sad only two but I love them for it all the same... this is really my first shot at a fiction... so please don't kill me...

Hope this is soon enough of ya momma-dar. : )

REVIEW!


	3. Masks

_"Don't just stand there, bow before my new apprentice. For it will be him you serve, hopefully you will be of greater use to him." Voldemort spat looking at the three death eaters, and at once the three kneeled down in front of him. _

_"Remove your mask." _

**Chapter 3**

"Remove your mask." Harry said in a cold tone, has a small feeling began to squirm around in his stomach. He would need a change of house, staying in the same house has that man was more then He could bare. But he pushed that aside has the three began to remove their masks one by one. The first revealing herself has none other then Cho Chang. His emerald eyes looked down at her, seeing her own twisted smile. But Harry turned his eyes to the second death eater and smirked has the boy's white blonde hair fell loose. Harry raised an eyebrow looking down at Draco, who no longer held his sneer but the same twisted smile. And Harry smiled hauntingly has he turned towards the last death eater. Watching has she slowly removed her mask, watching has the red hair tumbled out of her hood.

"Ginny."

Harry said looking at her with an almost sick passion has she turned her green blue eyes on him. "My lord." She answered in a low voice. Harry turned his gaze from his own death eaters and turned to his lord. "Master..." He began, but yet again his sentence was cut short from Voldemort's interjection.

"I will allow you to call me Tom." He said nodding to Harry"After all you are family. But that is another discussion, has for right now follow me. We have much to discuss apprentice." He said turning away from Harry and began to walk back down the corridor"That is all for now." He barked to the other death eaters all of which vanished with loud cracks. Leaving only three that still knelt looking up at Harry for orders.

"That will all be for now. I shall talk to you later." Harry said nodding to them and began his course after his new mentor. Tom said nothing has they walked, down the same corridor has Harry arrived. He shot side glances at the candles that now faded back to their normal low glow. The emerald flames flickering has they walked past them. They seemed to walk forever, down twisting stairs and corridors. He was starting to feel fatigue before they stopped in front of a large ebony door with silver serpent knockers. "Pure blood." Voldemort spoke in a low hiss, he was speaking in parseltongue. Something Harry hoped he would have full control over soon. Harry stood in marvel has the doors vanished has though they were never there revealing an beautiful office furnished in emerald and silver.

Voldemort continued to walk, heading over to a large ebony desk which he sat himself behind in a high leather chair. Harry had followed and stood on the other side of the desk seeing now chairs to sit himself in. "Well conjure yourself something to sit in." Voldemort said eyeing him has though he were stupid.When Harry only shook his head in no reply he flicked his wand casually summoning another emerald leather chair which Harry sat himself in quickly to rest his tired legs. Voldemort said nothing to him for a minute has though sizing him up then he spoke. "You will begin your training tomorrow in the dark arts. Malfoy will begin to your Transfiguration and Conjuring training. Where has myself will be doing your hexing and curses. You can not be my apprentice with those handfuls of miserable spells you fought with last year. Where has Leon Drake shall be taking care of your physical and mental conditionin and Severus will be your mentor in the art of Potions, is that understood" He said in a serious manner waiting for Harry's response.

"Tom..." Harry began slowly, still trying to speak his mentor's name without saying Voldemort. "Severus cannot be trusted. He is a double agent for that miserable order of the Phoenix. " Harry said coldly remembering who Snape had come back so many times to the Order's head quarters with reports. Voldemort raised his eyebrow for a second has though he were going to question how he knew this but instead nodded and pressed his own dark mark, which enabled him to summon any death eater he wanted to his presence.

Snape appeared seconds later kneeling down to Harry's right. "My lord you summon..." He began but stopped and looked at Harry with a look of glee. "So you've managed to capture him master? It will be good to have him out of your hair my lord." He said bowing again to Voldemort how to Snape's surprise and to Harry's glee cast the Cruico spell on him. Harry only watched has Snape squirmed on the ground begging for mercy. Voldemort laughed cruelly and removed his wand point from Snape.

Voldemort stood now walking towards the other side of the desk. "Harry stand." He said in a commanding voice watching Snape closely. "For your first lesson I would have taught you the Cruico spell, but it would appear you already know it quite well." He said smirking at Harry who smirked back. "So lets skip that lesson and go to one of my favorites. The killing spell."


	4. Uknown Chapter!

Chapter 3: The raise of an Heir

Harry leaned back in his new high backed chair, his emerald eyes scanning over his new room. One glance even by passing by one would know it was a thousand times better then his room at the Dursleys. But if one looked closer they would fine it was at least ten thousand times better if not more. Its floors done in a jet black marble tiling with small silver serpent prints embedded within them. The walls done in the same matter with black paint, has well has his curtains though they remained snakeless. He cast a glance over to his new bed which reminded him of his bed at hogwarts though clad in black and emerlad, with the comforter done in silver. He tilted his head, looking over his new wardrobe which contained a whole new line of clothes for him, transfigured by Tom himself which brought a smile to his face.

He sighed abit has he heaved himself out of his chair to walk over to his balcony. He smirked abit has he pushed open the glass doors to reveal the full weight of the storm that raged outside. He smirked now has the wind lashed against him, making his hair whip against his face. But before he could fully enjoy the storm before him he heard three loud cracks behind him forcing him to whirl around with his wand out streched in front of him.

Which was the way his own three deatheaters imprinted him in thier minds. The lightening snapping behind him making him look both regal and terrible at the same instant. They hadn't put thier masks back on yet so thier faces shone quite clearly to him even in the low lit room. He smirked abit putting his wand away and walking over to them, his new dragon skinned cloak swishing on the floor has he did so.

"Good evening, what brings you all by?" Harry said tilting his head has he spoke keeping it calm and cool at first. "Uninvited, I may add." He finished has his voice frosted over, keeping his glance on all three of them. He smirked however when he say the three of them wince visablily in front of him. Though Draco was the first to reply to him.

"Forgiveness my lord," He spoke though his voice came out has nothing more then a whisper. "We came because we were concerned about the last four of your inner circle my lord." He finished looking down at the ground before him. That had been something he was thinking about himself, for he knew he couldn't include Ron and Hermione, they were far to close to Dumbledore for that. And for that matter he wasn't to sure if he could trust the people in front of him now. Which he was about to change.

"Before we gain more, how can I trust you?" He asked raising his eyebrow pulling his wand out in front of him. "How do I know that you're not some worthless spy like our dearly departed Potions master?" He asked with a sneer has he brought up Snape. Though this time around Cho was the first to recover. Her soft raven hair falling around her face has she looked up at him.

"I swear my wand, soul, body and mind to you my lord, till Gryffindor take me they are yours." She stated kissing the him of his cloak softly before resting her eyes back onto him. Though despite himself he could feel his insides warming quickly has she stated her body was his alone. He nodded to her and she quickly scurried behind him has he looked at the other two in front of him. Ginny this time stepping in front of him, her dark eyes locking on him quickly though she smiled.

"My life has always been in your hands my lord, I own my life to you and no one else." She said softly kissing his cloak's has Cho did, though she continued. "I swear my wand, soul, body and mind to you my lord, till Gryffindor take me they are yours." She copied kissing his cloak again. And once again he felt his insides warm has she spoke to him. He nodded to her has well and she too scurried behind him taking his left side. His eyes now shifting to Draco who kept his eyes locked on the ground.

"I wish I could swear myself to you my lord so freely has my counters have." He began his voice shaking slightly. "But my heart believes your attentions lie with Albus Dumbledore. My lord show me by proof of death that you are loyal to the cause and I will swear myself to you." He finished his voice still shaking slightly. Harry corked his eyebrow at him, he spoke back to him. Something he swore to himself the night before would never happen again. He wanted to punish him, but Cruico however effective wasn't his style. How could he punish this fool in his own way, then Cedric's bag from his fourth year flashed in his mind. Harry smiled darkly has he pointed his wand at Draco's right arm.

"_Diffindo!_" He called watching has the cross shaped curse ripped into Draco's robes and into his shoulder. He smirked darkly has his Draco's blood blossomed from his robes and how he quickly reached for his wand to heal it. "Leave it Malfoy." Harry barked in a cold tone has he glared at him, watching has he winced and put his wand away. "Though I am not so unforgiving I will grant your wish, and you will do the same. By proof of death you shall prove yourself to me Malfoy, is that clear?" He barked agian looking at the blonde.

"Ye-yes my lord." He stammered clutching his arm and nodding. Harry smirked agian whispering a minor healing charm he picked up during his time with the DA which only slowed the blood lost and healed very little. He nodded to the three of them has he pushed his way past Malfoy. He had a trip to plan, and a Dark lord to talk to.


	5. Bellatrix

Chapter five: Bellatrix

Harry took a deep breath has he pushed open the large oak doors in front of him, opening to the view of voldemort sitting behind his large desk writing in haste. He cleared his throat to make his presence known causing Voldemort to look up from his writing and gesture the chair in front of him. Harry smirked and strolled across the floor to sit where he was told.

"Well Harry how are you adjusting to your new room?" He asked shifting his crimson eyes to Harry's emerald causing Harry to shrug.

"It seems loads better then those filthy muggles had me in thats for sure." Harry commented brushing his hair from his face, then steeled himself he had come there for a reason. "Tom, I need to go to Diagon alley and Knockturn has well." He commented shifting his eyes outside the window to take in the scene of the still booming storm. There was a pause, Tom was probably thinking it over by his guess but he would wait has long has it took.

"Very well, you and ours may go." He began in a thoughtful voice has he looked over his now second in command. "And has well you will need to fill in the empty slots of your inner circle. Those who will prove the most loyal to you, even if the muggle loving fool should try to intervene." He finished still casting his gaze over the young man in front of him in total awe of how Albus could turn such a powerful wizard from his side.

"I was thin-" Though Harry's words were cut off from a loud crack beside him. A dark figure appeared on the floor next to him though at the same time Harry saw a green beam flashing from the side of his face. Tom was going to kill the person without even thinking it through, it seemed to Gyffindorish for his taste. So with reflexs born of quidditch he threw his foot under the chair next to him and kicked it upwards into the path of the beam causing it to burst into flames and slam into the wall over the figures head. 'what the hell' he said turning his attention next to Voldemort that was eyeing him curiously.

"Aww still the perfect Gryffindor young Harry." Harry said smirking looking at him which only caused him to snort.

"No, I was keeping a informative alive, while you were acting without thinking. So tell me who is the Gryffindor?" Harry replied with a sly smirk which caused a high pitched laugh from voldemort. He was quite sure had anyone one else attempted this Cruico would have been on them so fast it would have made thier head spin. Though has the two talked the figure squirmed and a female's voice emitted from behind the mask.

"Master... I'm back from the north." The voice replied though by this time Harry's blood had already frozen over. He had just saved the life of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry whipped around to glare at the woman behind him instantly whising he had let the curse hit the wench. Harry glared at the form behind him and turned back to voldemort that chuckled at his expression before waving a hand at the female.

"Well well Bellatrix it would seem you have some explaining to do to my second in command." He said smirking before he nodded to Harry again. "I have something to do, I shall return within three days you may go to diagon alley but bring a distraction with you. " And with that he apparated out of the room leaving a very stunned death eater behind and a very pissed Harry Potter. Harry sneered at the now absent voldemort before he turned around to glare at the woman behind him.

"Well then, just what were your orders?" He barked glaring down at her with a flame in his eyes.

"My-my orders are none of your concern Potter." She snapped glaring back at him, she was wondering if she should pull her wand out but her master hadn't harmed the boy it would seem so she would hold off. But the boy seemed not to care about the woman because he stood now and walked past her to fling open the oak doors.

"Cho, Ginny!." He barked into nowhere which made Bellatrix giggle, surely this boy was crazy only her master's voice would carry with the heavy wards placed on the castle. And instantly two figures appeared in front of him with a loud crack bowing in front of him. In front of _Potter_. In her master's home. This was too much she thought to herself has she stood up and pointed her wand at the boy.

"What is going on here?" She screamed wondering which hex to throw at the boy though he didn't even flinch just turned and glared at her, but the girls behind him were a whole other story. Thier wands were locked on her with a demonic gleam in thier eyes almost daring her to move, normally she would have sneered at the girls and attacked anyway but the look seemed familair. It was the same look she bore that night in the ministry, the night she defended her master.

"You'll hold your damn tongue worm." Cho seethed causing her wand to spourt sparks has she glared at Bellatrix, but again Potter only sneered gently putting down the girls wands.

"I'll deal with her in a moment, you two how ever need to gather the Senior weasleys." Harry began causing the two's eyes to shift back to him which instantly shifted back to a calm and gentle tone. "Dropping them off in the alley will cause enough distraction for us to slip in and out of the shops well hiddened I'm guessing, go alert Draco, Cho. Ginny you gather your parents we will be departing soon so grab a two way port key along the way." He commanded in a even tone and with them vanishing at his command. When they were gone Harry smirked and wheeled around to face Bellatrix that was beyond confused now. "You should be more commending Lestange, after all I did save your life." Harry said lazily has he neared her making her take a step back. Bellatrix looked taken aback for a second before she looked at the ground nodding. The boy had saved her life that was certain, she would have died before she even opened her mouth.

"Why did you it..." She said still staring at the ground her dark violent eyes scanning for anything to focus on.

"Oh don't get me wrong I wouldn't have had I known it was you." He said sneering now grabbing her chin to force her to look him in the eyes, his own emerald sinking into her violet. She squirmed at his touch, she could feel the darkness growing within him. The power that was slowly swelling inside him, she wanted it. Badly. "But then again, I can use someone like you." He said still giving her a calculating stare, she wanted to respond but her lips and everything along with them stopped working. "Someone so intense into thier mission they'll let noone stop them..." He paused here letting her face go. "Even family." With that he took a step back and looked at her, she seemed conflicted has though she were thinking of something to fast to grasp it.

"I didn't.. I didn't mean to-" Though here she was cut off from Harry pointing her wand at her, with a low growl.

"Don't lie to me, you meant to the very depth of your black heart." Harry said with a sadistic look on his face has he watched her. "I replayed the night in my head over and over again, at first I thought it was merely a stunner, but something was different about it. Stunners are pure red, you'res on the other hand had more of an orange tint to it. And more to the point, you postioned him to that area you knew the veil was beind him. So don't you dare tell me you didn't mean to." Harry seethed glaring at the woman in front of him. Who looked back up at him with a demented smile.

"So you figured me out, I wanted him dead. He betrayed our family, he deserved everything he got." She retorted back her voice with a hint of madness. "So what now, my life is forfeit to you under wizarding bond and I," she sneered. "Unlike my cousin hold to my families beliefs. So are you going to kill me know Potter? To avenge your dear Sirius." She sneered knowing death was approaching her, but for at least the tenth time that night she was confused. The boy in front of her laughed, opened and darkly throwing his head back so his raven hair casaded freely.

"Avenge a soul who blindly fooled that muggle-loving fool." He asked throwing his emerald eyes back to her. "Sirius betrayed me just has he betrayed you, I have no need to avenge him. Why should I care? If he would have lived his own life that fool would still be here, so no. I will not kill you because of a fool, but offer you a place in my inner circle. Chose me or death, that is your choice. Decide." Harry declared staring down at her, one of his slender eyebrow's raised at her. Bellatrix just looked at the boy, no.. man in front of her. Something inside the man was different now, dark, much like the Lord Voldemort of the past was, not the scared man he was now. In an instant she had made up her mind.

""I swear my wand, soul, body and mind to you my lord, till Gryffindor take me they are yours." She calmly stated kissing his cloak. "All that I am I give to you, how ever you chose to _use_ it." She smiled darkly has she said use, looking up into her new master's eyes. Who only smirked, again he felt the same warm feeling he felt when the other two swore to him. But before he could say anything else, three loud cracks snapped behind him making him turn to his other three servants.

"Well then, lets paint the town red."

* * *

Hooray for cheesy endings:dodges more random killing curses: 

Question: What did Cho and Ginny mean by "Till Gryffindor take me"

Answer: No idea... just sounded cool... and plus I think Gryffs are evil so... you know... :runs from crowd of red and gold clad people:


	6. Chapter 6 fear me!

Chapter six: Shopping and bloodshed

Harry stumbled abit has he landed in the dark alley way, though has he did six hands reached out and took hold of him. Seizing up abit he brushed off the touch and fixed himself turning around to face the others that had came with him. They couldn't travel together that much he knew, and it would probably do better to have them out shopping for him.

"Draco, go to your vault and get an enchanted bag that allows money to be taken directly from your vault." Harry said musing to himself, he couldn't spend his own money for surely the old man would be watching it. "Ginny, you go to the robe shop and pick out a new wardrobe for me. Bellatrix... you know thats too long. Bella go to the Bookshops in both Diagon and Knockturn and pick up some interesting books. Then Draco you may for them all, then report back to me I should be in a weapon shop. That is assuming Cho here can get me there, for I know of none myself. You have..." Here Harry paused rolling his tongue over his front teeth has he thought. "Twenty mintues... go." He said smiling has the ran off in different directions at his orders, Cho setting to his side.

"There is two weapons shop master. Though the best would be in Knockturn master." She said gazing into his eyes softly, when Harry only nodded she turned him around and guilded him in that direction. Harry smirking to himself placing his hand firmly on her arse, and raised his eyebrow when she reached behind herself to grab his hand to make him squeeze it. Harry stopped smirking remembering the whole body swearing thing when a very interesting thought occured to him. "If I'm going to lose my virginity... why not to the hottest girl in hogwarts?"

"Cho?" Harry asked looking around the alley before he cast his gaze at her.

"Yes master?" She asked stopping to turn around face him, a smile hidden on her face.

"I think..." Harry began almost sounding like his former self before he caught himself and stared at her. "Strip."

* * *

Draco smirked to himself has he pushed open the doors of gringotts. To anyone else he would have looked normal, but only he knew of the hidden pleasure that was coursing through his veins. His master had finally seen the light after so many years of waiting and tempting. From the very begining he knew if his master had been sorted into Slytherin he would have became the pawn Dumblefuck wanted him to be. With the other Slytherin's constant attempts to sway him would have pushed him into Dumblefuck's arms the same way he pushed him into Voldemorts. All because of him, he had single handly turned the tide of the world with a simple hand shake.

He quickly cast a glance around the area, only to have his smirk turn into a full blown smile. Not but ten feet from him were two very depressed teens, his master's former friends. Life was just plain sweet on him it seemed. Throwing on his full blown Slytherin bad boy face he approached them stopping in front of them smugly.

"Aww, whats the matter? Lose something?" Draco paused smirking at their blood shot eyes. "I don't know.. like a friend maybe?" He said laughing inwardly has their eyes shot to him, the mudblood looking ready to kill. But the red head on the other hand looked indifferent, almost has if he was puzzled about something. The mudblood only sniffed and turned leaving Draco didn't care though, he just looked at the red head.

"You know something about him don't you?" The red head said his voice hopeful. Oh how he wanted to rub it in the weasel's face, but that would be betraying his master, something he couldn't do.

"Who knows.." He replied smirking at the boy's face.

"I don't care what he is doing..." The boy said looking around quickly has if to check for someone. "I just want my best friend back, no matter what path he follows." The red head said urging the path part. Maybe the weasel had some common sense like his sister had, he could take him to his master. And if someone should follow him, or he try anything his master could always kill him. Draco looked him over quickly before nodding.

"Alright Weasley, meet me outside the edge of Knockturn alley within fifteen mintues." Draco said pushing past him though stopping by his ear. "Come alone."

* * *

Harry was happy with the world. So happy in fact he hadn't noticed cho was done wiping her mouth and pulled her panties back up, nor the fact that she had put his pants back up and zipped him. He was far to happy to notice anything until she pressed herself against him.

"Did I please you master?" She asked in a hazed voice stroking his chest fondly.

"Yes, you did." Harry replied still smiling inwardly. "Now then lets get to the weaponary... we only have five mintues left." Harry was guessing, though it didn't matter to him. They could all wait until the cows come home for all he cared, though that brought another question to him. "where the hell did those damn cows go?" He pondered to himself has he was gently pulled into a shop now, he must have been moving because he was there, which utterly surprised him. Harry quickly cast his glance at the woman behind the counter before he turned his attention towards a pair of glittering daggers against the far wall, leaving Cho behind him he made his way over towards them. Nothing else in the store seemed to shine like the daggers in front of him, one's hilt was embreeded with a snake while the other's was done with a phoneix. Though something about the phoneix seemed different, it wasn't flying with pride like normal instead it was standing on a skull with its beak open. Like it was declaring victory. Shrugging the though he snatched up both dagger's and walked over towards the woman.

"I want these, how much are they?" He asked placing down the silver bladed weapons, casting his eyes over the black diamon hilts. The woman gave him a awed look before bowing to him.

"Free of charge my king. Recieve them has gifts to you." She replied bowing again, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry who watched the woman place the daggers in black scaled holders and hold them out to him. "King.. I'll need to read about that when I get home." He vowed to himself placing on dagger on his right shin while the other when to his left hip. Nodding to the woman he left the store with Cho in tail, only to come face to face with both Bella and Ginny looking ready to kill. Highly amused his looked at them.

"Something bothering you two-" Though his words were cut short from seeing Draco standing next to a very green Ronald Weasley. Harry bared his teeth looking at the blonde boy. "What's going on here." Both looked fearful for a second before Draco dropped down to one knee.

"My lord, he wants to join you. I believed he would prove a powerful ally once he was trained properly." Draco quickly responded not daring to look his master in the eyes. Harry gave him a pointed look before turning to the red head boy, who seemed in both shock and happiness at seeing his sister and Harry. Harry steeled himself and looked into his friends eyes.

"Well, are you here because of that. Or are you here to take me back?" Harry asked his hands resting gently on both his dagger and his wand incase it was the latter of the two. But the red head shook his head looking at him.

"Harry mate... I've always been there for you. I might have gotten pig-headed at times. But when ever you needed me I was there, I'm not letting that stop now. " He said sratching behind his head, before taking a deep breath. "I Ronald Harrison Weasley swear my wand and soul to you under a wizard's oath. So until Salazar take me I'll serve you." He finished with a white light surrounding him, for a second before it vanished. When it had Ron dropped to one knee like Draco did before him. "why are witches and wizard's oaths different... what was with the flash." He thought to himself before nodding to Ron, his life was his now, he didn't fear him nor would he ever now of betraying him.

"So be it then." Harry mused raising his eyebrow turning to the girls. " I trust there was no trouble then?" He asked and each in tow nodding their heads, nodding back he turned to Draco. "Well then, I believe I have a task to complete now don't I?" He said smirking at him before he checked around the alley noticing a woman that seemed to be inching closer and closer to them. Turning his eyes towards Bellatrix he jerked his head towards the woman, nodding Bellatrix vanished with a loud crack reappearing seconds later behind the woman and throwing her into a full body bind. Placing on his hands in his pockets he strolled over to the fallen woman nodding to bellatrix to tie her up and remove the bind.

"Why hello there, it seems you have some thing I need." Harry said smiling warmly at the woman crouching down to look into her eyes. The bright blue switching from fear to confusion. Smirking he pulled down her mouth gag so she could speak to him.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She stammered looking up at him fearfully. "But what ever it is, you can have it. Just let me go." She pleaded to him, causing Harry to look thoughtful for a second before he nodded to the woman who clearly looked happier.

"You see, the thing you have." Harry said pulling out his hip dagger quickly jamming into the woman's stomach. "Is your life, so I'll take it." He said pulling out his dagger and jamming it back into the woman's stomach. A smile played over his face has the warm liquid washed over his hand, the look of fear and pain shining in the woman's eyes. It was a thrill watching her bleeding the way she was, smiling like a demon he pulled out the dagger and ripped it across the woman's exposed throat causing a stream of crimson to spray from the open wound. With a dark gleam he turned his eyes back to Draco who seemed worried has Harry stared at him with a sick gleam in his eyes.

"Well then, my part is done." He said happily, placing the bloody dagger back into its holder. Casting his gaze back to Bellatrix who was now rolling her wand around in the woman's blood happily. "Now thats just sick." He thought to himself raising an eyebrow. "Dispose of that will you, then return to the palace." He said to her lazily before nodding to the others with Ginny holding out a piece of rope to them, all of which grabbed it quickly. After the five second trip they re-entered Harry's bedroom, Harry walking over to his bed. Throwing off his cloak he looked at the people in front of him.

"Ginny go organize my new things, Draco you tell your mother and father I will need to meet with them tomorrow. Cho, stand guard outside until Bellatrix gets back, then go find her husband. Ron..." Harry paused here looking Ron up and down for a second. "Stay here, I need to speak to you." He finished raking his left hand through his hair while the others scrambled out leaving Ron walking up to him and kneeling in front of him. "Get up you git. You've been my friend to long to bow down in front of me." Harry complained startling Ron who stood up and sat next to him on the bed, after waiting a second Ron grabbed him in a hug before letting him go.

"I've missed you mate... its been murder with only Her-Granger to talk to." Ron said rolling his eyes. "She was on and on about the O.W.L.S has if you never even left. In fact I think she didn't even notice until Dumbledore came in there ranting and crap about us not writing to you..." Ron stopped here furrowing his brow. Harry who had been listening to his friend rant pushed him lazily with one arm.

"What? Did you bite your tongue or something?" Harry asked his mute friend with a dark grin. "Because that would be hiliarous you know?" Ron only rolled his eyes back and pushed him back.

"No... its just I think Dumbledore was using up to check on you or something..." Ron said darkly, his lip curling abit has though in a rage.

"Finally catch on have you?" Harry replied throwing himself onto the bed. "Listen Ron...things have changed in me mate... today wasn't the first time I've killed someone..." Harry said darkly looking up to his friends back. Shrugging abit Ron threw himself back looking up at Harry's ceiling.

"People die, so what?" He replied shrugging agian. "But for my sanity, who was it?"

"Snape.." Harry said grinning has his friend's eyes widened looking at him hopefully, and when Harry only nodded he jumped off the bed dancing. Ranting about "No snape, no snape." Laughing at his friends antics he didn't even realize Both Bellatrix and Cho where kneeling by his door while one figure stood standing. Jumping off his bed he stood up fixing his hair while Ron stopped and glared at the standing figure.

"My lord, you requested my husband?" Bellatrix asked still looking at the ground, bending down to his ankle he picked the other dagger and handed it to Ron. While he waved his hand to the females both vanishing with loud cracks, leaving the three standing males. Harry shrugged sitting down on his bed, looking at the male.

"What is it you do for my master?" He asked tiling his head to his side. The man blubering on about him working in inter-communitcations for workers across the pond. Harry raised an eyebrow bored, before looking at Ron and drawling his wand. "Stupefy." He screamed suddenly catching the older man off guard, and walking over to Ron has the man slumped to the ground. "I want Bellatrix to myself Ron.. and he is in my way... see if you can do something about it." Harry drawled walking over to his bathroom, after draining himself he walked back in. Ron sat on the bed a bloody dagger in his hands, with a pile of ashes in the corner. Deciding he didn't even want to know he shook his head and sat down next to Ron.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked looking over at him lazily, while Ron only laughed and stood up.

"I'm going to bed mate... if thats okay with you... I'm sure Ginny knows where we sleep... and you should get some rest yourself." Ron said looking him over for a second. Nodding in response he waved Ron off while he stripped from his clothes and threw himself into bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day he knew that for sure. Yawning he looked up at his ceiling lazily before he heard three soft thumps in the three directions of his bed. Shooting up right he grabbed his wand from the nightstand pointing it in front of him, and directly at Bellatrix's heart.

With a smirk her eyes difted over towards the other people in room, along with Harry's to reveal both Ginny and Cho. He started to open his both to protest, but all three woman dropped their white robes to reveal their naked bodies, and something inside his mind screamed "Shut the hell up or Die Potter!". Placing his wand to the side again he leaned back, this was going to be very fun night it seemed.


	7. Letter to my readers

Dear readers,

I'll make this quick. I love your reviews dearly, and I'm quite happy to recieve them. But there is topic that is frankly getting on my last nerve. I normally don't talk about this, mainly because its no one's buisness. But I have a learning problem, and its quite hard for me to tell "has" from "as" everything is backwards to me. I would think that I do quite well in my writing if only for that error, but reguardless it still hurts to be reminded of my problem in every other review. I would just ask for a little kindess, I want nothing more.

Leon


	8. Malfoy's oath

Chapter Seven: Malfoy's oath

Draco graoned pulling the pillow off his head, sending his normally sleek hair into frays. His silver eyes quite puffy in the early morning, though they wouldn't have been if he actually got some sleep that night. On top of the horrible, horrible noises comming out of his master's room into the late night and Ron's snoring it was quite the rough night for him.

"Bloody snoring." Draco muttered pulling himself out of the silver bedding yawning greatly. Only to find a deep voice responding to his muttering.

"I don't snore." Ron said lazily stepping out of the shower, his red mane dripping freely even under the towel over his head. A second towel wrapped around his waist didn't quite conceal the bludge making Draco turn a deep green.

"Sweet merlin, put that thing away will you?" Draco snapped throwing the pillow at Ron which turned out to be an even bigger mistake. He had dropped the towel to catch the pillow. Which is exactly how Harry saw then when he walked in. Draco's hair wild with his eyes staring at Ron, and Ron with a pillow in his hands fully naked and supporting a massive erection.

* * *

Harry was on his way back to his room trying to delete the terrible images he had just endured out of his memory. He had woken up in the bathroom which was totally beyond him, and in midst of the confusion he wound up comming into the boys room to find them naked and staring at each other. The image causing Harry to shiver at the mere mention of it, that was until he opened his door to his room.

The contains of the room causing yet another wave of confusion to wash over him. Bellatrix was suspended from the ceiling, gagged and bond, and both Cho and Ginny where clinging to each other in the most akward way. Cho had her legs wrapped around Ginny's head and Ginny doing the same to her, and all three of them where slightly covered in white liquids. Apparently Harry had one hell of a night. Harry getting a dark gleam in his eyes walked over to where Bellatrix was bonded, picking up the paddle that laided under her to find it covered in sticky liquids. Harry grimaced at first but it was soon replaced with the dark gleam as he pulled back on the paddle and let loose. The resounding smack causing both girls on the bed to wake up, and Bellatrix to moaned as she squirmed against her restraintants. Harry dropping the padded and walking over to his nightstand to pick up his wand, his first act to wave away Bellatrix's bonds and gag then letting for fall to the floor slowly.

"I would think you three need to clean up. And be quick about it, we have things to do today." Harry said smirking to himself as the three wobbled out of the room, Harry walking into the bathroom himself to get cleaned up. Taking his time in the warm waters that washed over him in the tub, as well as washing his hair uncertain just what kind of things had gotten into it that night. The entire process taking about an hour by his guess, Harry slipping out of the tub and grabbing hold of his wand to wave it over himself. The drying spell leaving him feeling a bit warm as he reached over to the dark robes and clothing that was placed in the bathroom. How they got there was beyond his grasp, but none the less he dressed himself quickly. Smirking to himself he stepped back out of the shower, to find all of his inner circle kneeling in front of him as well as two figures near the door. Harry letting them pass for now, his gaze looking at Bellatrix.

"I would need you to sort out who in Tom's inner circle are useful in teaching besides your self and send them to me." Harry commanded, Bellatrix kissing his feet before she vanished. And Harry turned to the other four. "Cho, I would need you to sort out the books I recieved yesterday to find which would suit me. Ginny gather a report of all things that surround this place as well as the peole that live in it. Thier jobs and level of importance to Tom, the ones closest him need to have thier backround combed as well. You have until seven to complete this." Harry ordered both girls kissing his feet before they vanished. "And Ron, find a libaray in this place and see if you can find something about our daggers. A woman called me king and I want to know why." Harry said, Ron comming forward to kiss his feet, vanished just after it leaving Draco and Harry alone with Draco's parents. A sick gleam over his eyes.

"Now Draco, I believe I completed my task yesterday." Harry said looking over to the two people in the room. "And now you will do yours. Choose." Harry demanded glaring at the boy. Who looked up to his startled.

"You wish for me to choose between my parents of who I kill?" Draco questioned in a shaken voice, and was answered when Harry threw his dagger at his feet. Harry staring down at the boy. Who instead of dreading his assignment grabbed the dagger up quickly and looking into his master. "I would choose my father then." Draco said darkly, and before the older malfoy could respond he found himself stunned from the back. A certain Ron weasley nodding to Harry before he left, leaving the male laying on the ground. Draco swaggering over to the limp body and thrusting the dagger into the man's back without remorse. A question plaquing Harry's mind.

"And why did you choose your father?" Harry asked tilting his head, and Draco smiled darkly and standing and looking at his mother. The emotion in both of thier eyes making Harry take a step back. Lust. Harry shivering again vanished before he saw anything he would regret, himself reappearing in a court yard of sorts. His piercing gaze looking up at the sky that contained hazy purple clouds in its grasp. He still had two more people to fill in his inner circle. A task he would take care of just as soon as his people reported back to him, though even as he mused this a crack resounded in front of him. A very pleased looking Draco malfoy with lipstick smeared over his mouth and cheeks. "This is even worse then Bellatrix and the blood thing. The black sisters are sick." Harry thought to himself looking at the boy.

"I swear my wand, soul, and mind to you until Gryffindor take me they are yours." Draco declared, Harry in turn nodding to the boy. Harry looking around for a second though Draco's voice cut into his soul.

"My lord, what is it you would wish of me." Draco declared without any hidden emotions in his voice as was normal. Harry raising his eyebrow waved his hand at the boy.

"Gather a list of students at attend hogwarts that you believe can be swayed to us." Harry declared and Draco kissing his feet vanished again into the air. And was quickly replaced by a kneeling woman. Narcissa Malfoy. Her blonde hair falling freely into her face, that wasn't wrinkled as it was in his fourth year. Harry wasting no time and questioned why she had came to him.

"My lord you freed me from a man my heart could no longer love." She said softly and looking up at him. "I am in your debt, and it would be an honor to serve you. I am unclaimed as of masters. And would like to give my powers to you." She responded in the same soft voice before it deepened in the oath she declared to him. Harry sighing to himself, he would need to have eight inner circle now, for the two he was planning on always came in twos.

"Very well, then your first task is to find me something to eat in this place." Harry declared while making his way over to a stone bench where he rested himself until his demands were met.

* * *

Hey there

Wow.. I didn't think anyone ever read this story... I didn't get many reviews for it... But none the less I got at least two saying I need to update this story. So there you go. And yes I am male, and the three on one thing was meant to prove it... I got sick of people emailing me and calling me a girl... the name is leon for crying out loud. not Leona... though a nice name none the less...

Leon


End file.
